New Year, New Resolutions
by untapdtreasure
Summary: MSR PostMillenniumI think that is all I need to say...I don't do very good summaries...Cowrite


New Year, New Promises

By Jacquie and Sassy

* * *

Scully was standing at her sink. Her mind went back to the kiss Mulder had given her at the Psychiatric Center. She touched her lips with her fingers and sighed. Why does he do this to me?

There was a knock on the door.

She sighed and walked slowly to the door. "Coming!" She stood on tiptoes to look out her peephole. "Mulder?" She opened the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot your present." He wasn't wearing his sling.

"Present?" She was confused.

"Just a little belated Christmas/New Year's gift I picked up."

"I didn't get you anything." She said softly. "Want a cup of coffee? Where is your sling by the way?"

He lifted his arm. "It doesn't hurt much." He didn't even wince. "I'll take some of that coffee, but I can't stay long though. Meeting the Gunmen"

She was walking back toward the kitchen and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what are they up to tonight?"

"Listening to tapes of the Watergate scandal."

"Sounds exciting." She handed him his cup. She didn't hide her scowl.

"What?"

"Nothing." All she had planned for the night was to sit in front of her television and watch TV. Now it seemed she would be adding a gallon of ice cream...

"Okay." Mulder didn't sound convinced.

She settled on to the couch with her mug of coffee and pulled the afghan to her lap and gently spread it out over her.

He set down the small box in front of her. "I'm disturbing you. Maybe I'll just go."

"You aren't." She said as she put her hand on his arm to stop him. "I'm just...nevermind."

"Scully, if you want to talk, we can."

"I don't want to keep you." She sat down her coffee and picked up his present. "What did you get me, Mulder?" She shook the box gently. "It isn't alive is it?"

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." He shrugged. "Just open it."

She tore the paper off like an excited kid. She held the brass nameplate in her hand for what seemed like hours before speaking. "Mulder, I don't know what to say." A tear slid down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away and stood. She walked to the window. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome." Mulder didn't know if he should go over and hug (added)her or not. What if she didn't want it? He stood up and briefly laid his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the coffee, Scully. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah...see you." She heard the door close as he left. She leaned her head against the cold glass of the window. "Why do I let you do this to me?"

Mulder pulled up his collar a little breathing in the cold air. Instead of going to the Gunmen's instead he went to a nearby bar. He toasted his bachelor status and nursed his beer.

Scully had bundled up and decided to go for a walk. She headed down toward the convenient store on the corner for ice cream. She was fresh out. The remaining tears on her cheeks had turned to ice droplets.

Mulder had finished his beer and was now exiting the bar. He was looking at the stars and didn't look where he was going. He heard an "Oof!"

She lay sprawled on the hard, cold ground. "Jeez, can't' you watch were you are going?" She said before looking up. "Oh, Mulder...what are you doing here?"

Mulder turned beet red as he mumbled an apology. He helped Scully to her feet.

"I'm okay...I landed on soft concrete...well, kind of." She tried to smile, but her backside hurt a little.

"Where were you going?"

"I'm out of ice cream."

"I should've guessed, you are an ice cream fiend." Mulder tried to smile. "Well, see you." He started to turn to walk away.

"Hey, walk with me? This neighborhood isn't the best. And if they see me with a big strong man like you, they might leave little scrawny me alone." She smiled.

He wanted to hide...to get away...to be alone. Especially since he had lied to her, but he agreed. He walked along in silence.

She bumped his hip with hers. "So...what happened to the Gunmen?"

"Huh?" He snapped back out of his thoughts.

"You were going to the Gunmen's...Did they get a lead on something? That's why you aren't there?"

"Uh, yeah...they were late. I'm just going there now."

"Oh. Well, then I'll be fine. Go on." She started to walk ahead of him.

Mulder suddenly reached out to take her arm. For a brief moment, he looked at her eyes. Then with a resigned sigh, he let go. "Okay. See ya." Then he turned and headed down the opposite street.

She picked up the ice cream and was headed out of the store when she spotted a familiar site. "Hey, Ryan. Long time no see."

"Hey, Dana. I didn't' know you lived around here." The tall man said as he hugged her.

"Yeah a few blocks that way." She pointed. "Well, I better head back looks like it is about to start up again."

Ryan looked around her to the door. "Too late. Can I give you a lift?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

They chatted a little and he dropped her off outside her apartment. "Night, Ryan."

She was almost to the apartment complex door when she spotted him. "Mulder?"

He had been watching her and Ryan. Now he silently walked away without a word to Scully.

She walked up to him and turned him around. "Mulder? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Not wanted?" She stopped him again. "Why do you say that? He is just an old friend who gave me a lift home. It was cold out...and the snow...wait a minute, I don't have to justify myself to you. You know you are wanted. Mulder, you kissed me..." She slapped her hand over her mouth. She'd said too much. She turned and started for her door.

"Yeah I did. So what?" Hurt made it into his voice. He sighed and turned away again. "Never mind. Night."

"Mulder, you are an...an...an asshole." She said as the tears started to fall.

"That's me." He kept walking. "The self-absorbed asshole." He threw the last comment over his shoulder. "Have a nice life with Ryan!

That cut like a knife to her soul. "He means nothing to me."

"Whatever Scully...I'm tired, I'm drunk. I'll talk to you later."

"Mulder...let me drive you home."

"Nah...You should get inside. You look cold. I'm fine." He managed a smile. "I'll just get a taxi."

"Please, Mulder?" She said as she took a few steps toward him then stopped. "Let me just grab my purse."

"Fine."

"Come inside, so you don't' freeze."

He wordlessly followed her in.

She rubbed her backside where she had fallen. It would bruise she was sure of it. She stepped inside and grabbed her purse. "Ready?"

"Scully you don't have to drive me if you're sore."

"I've had worse than this." She said wrapping the scarf tighter around her neck. "Let's go."

"Yeah, I know you've had worse. Just trying to help" he thought bitterly. He opened the passenger door and eased the seat back a little before staring out the window.

"Mulder, what is your problem?"

"Don't have a problem."

"Okay." Sure. Fine. Whatever. Have it your way. I can't do this anymore. "We've worked together to long for this bullshit, Mulder. Either you start talking or start walking."

"Fine. I'm in love with you. Okay?"

She stopped the car and pulled it over to the side. "What did you just say to me?"

"Nothing. Just let me out."

She stopped him as he began to open the door. "I'm in love with you too."

"Huh?" He didn't mean to sound so stupid, so he tried again. "You are?" He was sure that the alcohol was playing tricks on him.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She said getting out of the car and kicking the tire. Must this always be so hard. The snow started up again.

"Scully... Stop!" He got out and grabbed her. "I'm an ass. Okay? Feel better now?" He sank to the curb, putting his head in his hands.

She knelt down in front of him. "You're not an ass, Mulder. I am. I should've told you how I felt a long time ago. I shouldn't have kept it all inside."

He could see how she was shivering. "Let's go either to your place or mine... to talk," he added quickly.

"We are almost to yours...so yours?"

"Okay." Mulder didn't feel like fighting anymore...or doing much of anything. The ball was completely in Scully's court now.

She climbed into the driver's seat and turned the heat up. About twenty minutes later they were at his apartment building. The snow had turned to sleet. "Damn, I don't have my umbrella."

"Ready to make a run for it?"

"I"m game if you are." She said with her hand on the door.

He unconsciously took her hand as they made a dash for the front door. Both were still soaking wet.

She started to slip and his arm caught her. "Thanks."

"Ladies first," he said when he had the door open.

She stepped inside and immediately was hit with warm air. "God, it's cold out there." She shook her now wet hair. It started to curl.

Mulder's mind temporarily wandered but he stopped himself. "I know my clothes are too big, but one of my shirts might fit you."

"That'd be nice." She said she began to strip in his dining room. She stopped herself.

"Maybe I better go into the bathroom."

Mulder's back was turned. He didn't answer.

She silently headed to the bathroom. "Just bring it in when you find one okay?"

"Any particular color?"

"Long as it's dry." She said with a smile.

"K."

She stood in the bathroom naked for what seemed like eons. "Mulder, did you get lost out there?"

Finally his hand slid through the door, giving her a gray t-shirt

"Gray, I should've known." She teased. "I'll be out in a minute."

"No problem." Mulder was half-naked himself as he put on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"You know, blue looks good on you." She said from the doorway to his room. The shirt hit her mid thigh. "I barely fit into this Mulder. How'd you wear it?"

"Well, it was either that or a black one that swallowed you up."

She giggled. "So...?"

"So...what?"

"Nothing, do you have a blanket maybe? I'm still cold." She said shivering slightly, trying to hide it from him.

"Yeah, hang on a sec." As he walked, he called "Are you sure you don't want a hot bath or something?"

"I don't wanna be any trouble."

He suddenly stopped. With intenseness in his eyes and voice, he said "Dana Katherine Scully, don't you ever say that to me again." Just as quickly as it came, the intenseness was gone and he took a blanket from his linen closet. "Here."

She put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled at her.

She shivered at the closeness of his body to hers.

Thinking he was making her uncomfortable, Mulder broke the moment, wrapping the blanket around her. "How about some tea?"

"I'd like some warm milk instead if you have it." She said pulling the blanket tighter.

"Sure. Why don't you go sit down? Try to relax."

"Okay." She tucked her feet up under her and pulled the cover around her.

Mulder caught himself staring at her for a moment. He visibly shook himself and put a pot on his stove. "You can turn on the TV if you like," he offered.

I'd rather watch you. "It's okay. I like the peace and quiet."

"How's your tailbone?"

She grimaced. "It hurts."

"Maybe a bath would help," Mulder suggested.

"It might." She admitted.

He gave her a cup of steaming milk a few moments later. He silently sat down across from her.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip. "Mmmmm, just right."

"Glad you like it."

She smiled and turned toward him. "Mulder?"

"Hm?" He took a sip of milk.

"You drinking milk too?"

"Yes." She could barely resist a small grin. Then he sighed softly. "I'm sorry I was such an ass about Ryan."

She smiled at him. "It's okay. I just wish you trusted me."

"I do. I don't know why I..." he trailed off. Then he shook himself. "Would you like me to run your bath?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him.

"Okay." He managed a smile. As he went down the hall, he kicked himself. "Mulder you are the biggest ass on the planet'' He muttered, unaware that he had been followed.

"You are not." She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey. I didn't see you."

"No kidding." She cupped his face. It was then that she noticed the slight bruising on his cheek. "Mulder, what happened to you?"

"It was nothing...just a little misunderstanding." Seeing her eyebrow arch, he elaborated.

"I ran into someone I used to work with."

"And?" she prompted.

"He's still a bigger jerk than I am. He..." Mulder trailed off. "He insulted you."

She cupped his chin and made him look at her. "You took a swing at him because of me?"

"I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"Kind of sexy." It slipped out before she could stop it. She blushed.

"That's a first." he gently teased. He allowed himself to gently kiss her forehead before presenting her with fresh towels. "I'll just give you these." Then he started out of the bathroom.

"Don't go." she whispered.

His eyes momentarily widened before he made his body relax. "I won't," he promised smiling at her.

"Take a shower with me. We could both use it." She said looking away from him.

Mulder caught her chin. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip. "Mulder, I ah...I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "You're okay, Dana," he said softly. He gently touched her face before removing his shirt.

She sucked in a breath at the sight of his muscled chest. She turned her back to him so that he wouldn't see the want in her eyes.

Mulder started the water and gently stuck her hand underneath. "Good?"

"Yeah." She said as she pulled his shirt over her head. She was naked underneath. She blushed.

"They were wet too." Was the only explanation she gave.

Mulder's eyes went big. He couldn't help it. "That's okay. We'll get them dry," he managed after a moment.

"I was too embarrassed to ask for a pair of boxers...do you wear boxers?" She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll.." he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'll see what I can find."

"After the shower." She said taking his arm and pulling him toward the hot, steamy water.

"Ladies first."

She slipped under the water. She let it soak her hair. "Coming?" The water clung to her curves.

"Right behind you." Mulder stripped out of his jeans and boxer shorts, still convinced this was all a dream and in the morning, he'd be alone again. 'Enjoy it while it lasts' a voice told him. With that thought in mind, he joined her under the hot water.

She took a cloth and soaped it up. She made slow circles on his chest with it, moving ever lower.

Mulder closed his eyes, unwittingly moaning at her touch. He instantly relaxed.

She took a chance and looked him from head to toe. "You're the sexiest man I've ever seen." She purred into his ear as she worked the lather on his back.

"I am?" This took him off guard.

"Don't pretend that you don't' know how hot you are. All the women at work have a thing for you." She said getting a little jealous.

Mulder turned around. He took the chance and pressed another kiss to her lips. "They have nothing on you, Scully," he said softly.

She melted into his arms. She kissed him again this time longer, deeper.

"You are so beautiful. I don't know why you love me," he whispered in her ear.

"Because you have a good heart, an honest one. Not many people have that." She kissed his chest above his heart.

He shivered.

Remembering himself again he took the cloth from Scully's hand and gently ran it over her. She moved into his gentle caresses. She caught his eyes. "Why don't we move this into the bedroom...not the water part the touching part?" She said as her hands moved down and lightly grasped his hardened member in her hands.

He involuntarily groaned before breathlessly agreeing. He groped for the tap and turned the water off. She steadied herself by grasping his shoulder. Finally, Mulder picked her up. His eyes closed for a moment as her skin brushed against his. Then she was carried to his bed.

She pulled him down on top of her, afraid to lose the contact with him.

"Sssh...it's alright Dana," he whispered, taking the chance and calling her by her first name. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

She moaned. "Again."

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered in her ear, making sure he was doing what she wanted. He couldn't screw this up...not if he didn't want to lose her forever.

"Just be you, Mulder...all I need is you."

"I..I'm afraid of messing up," he admitted softly.

She rolled him onto his back. "Don't be." She straddled him gently. "I love you." He smiled up at her. She placed kisses along his collarbone. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. He gently ran his hands down her back, letting her touch and kiss him.

She moved up to his mouth. She gently guided him into her and sank down on to him. She gripped his shoulders as he filled her.

"Dana..." he moaned. For a moment he didn't move, just let himself take in the sensation of being inside her.

She was breathing deep. "Mulder..." She panted as she began to move.

He held on tightly to her, mindful of her bruised tailbone and just let himself go. The only thought in his mind was to please her...to bring her over the edge. And he did.

She gripped the headboard above her and looked down at him. Her eyes speaking what her heart was saying.

He kissed her sweaty neck. "Let go," he whispered.

She did as she rocked her hips in rhythm to his. "Mulder..." she moaned.

"I've got you..." he managed before feeling her let go around him. He released into her a moments later, groaning her name.

She collapsed on top of him. She kissed his neck. "I love you."

Between breaths, he managed to whisper back, "I love you." He pulled the covers over them, tightening his arms around her. "Just be here when I wake up?" he asked softly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his chest. Contented, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
